


暴走恋歌 Encore

by Luckymumu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckymumu/pseuds/Luckymumu
Summary: 处男恋爱物语第二则





	暴走恋歌 Encore

**Author's Note:**

> 处男恋爱物语第二则

　　01  
　　  
　　海雾村，知名冒险者住宅，四季如春，气候宜人，景色优美，地价高昂且一房难求，以清澈湛蓝风平浪静的海岸线闻名遐迩。坊间甚至有一种说法，带恋人来海边溜达一圈基本也就等于完成烙印，百年好合了。童话般的传说让海边热闹异常，成双入对的情侣给海雾村蒙上了一层甜蜜的桃粉色薄雾。光是短期度假就已经能产生极高的恋爱能量，更别提长期居住于此的人，基本天天都在过恋人节。  
　　  
　　然而，一位居住在海雾村内的战士曾多次抱怨，浓郁的爱情气场已经严重扰乱了他的思绪。当他某日不小心撞上同部队的黑魔召唤两人在庭院中互换口水后，他整个人都变得神经兮兮起来，日常生活都受到了波及。  
　　  
　　据这位战士回忆，那是一个与恐怖回忆不同的美丽黄昏。海平面被夕阳染成橘红，一片波光粼粼的金色无垠大海。斜眼穿透厚重的云层，落下浅金色的点点光斑。光斑和海鸟一起随着海浪起伏，发出优雅恬静的歌声。  
　　  
　　那时他正从外面锻炼回来，大汗淋漓，在自然日光下晒成深麦色的胸膛敞开，甚至能看到水滴划过肌肉的痕迹。他站在部队门口短暂驻足，正在心里盘算着叫来骑士一同观赏时，他眼角的余光扫到花园一处不起眼的阴影处。就在占星术士辛苦栽培的大片大片的向日葵花丛与蔷薇花墙的夹缝里，黑魔法师和召唤师，艾欧泽亚顶天立地的两大法系，部队里众人皆知的两位仇敌，正抱在一起拼尽全力啃食着彼此的嘴唇。  
　　  
　　战士张大嘴，下巴差点脱臼。  
　　  
　　很可惜他没能顺利全身而退，还是让两位当事人见证了他瞪目结舌的滑稽模样。他清了清喉咙，当做什么都没看清地挠了挠后脑勺：“今天，天气真不错哈！”说话时嘴角不自然地抽搐，真是尴尬死了。  
　　  
　　见此情景，召唤二话不说，一巴掌甩在黑魔脸上，把他打出去八丈远后才开始手忙脚乱地解释：“咳，不是，你别误会，我和黑魔只是在，打嘴架，对打嘴架！”他脸憋得通红，战士觉得把他现在这张脸挂天山可能比夕阳还耀眼。  
　　  
　　呸，你们当我三岁小孩啊。战士在心里狠狠甩了个白眼，嘴上还是老老实实地装傻打哈哈：“这嘴架打得真激情，舌头都搅合在一起嘞！你们继续，继续！”  
　　  
　　02  
　　  
　　自打那次意外后战士终于意识到，整个部队除了将身心全部献给太阳神阿泽玛的占星之外，全员都已坠入爱河，浓情蜜意，不可自拔。  
　　  
　　一度不共戴天的黑魔召唤以潜心钻研魔法为幌子，整天躲在地下室的书房偷摸幽会；诗人天天拽着龙骑那根红绳把两个人捆在一起难舍难分，龙骑离开自己超过三米就开始冲他耳朵吹小号；就连一天到晚板着脸摆架子的暗黑骑士也神不知鬼不觉地揽起机工士的腰，招摇过市。更过分的是，这个精力旺盛的奥拉族一天到晚隔着墙给战士直播爱情动作片，廉价木墙根本没有隔音那种高级功能，穿墙而过的靡靡之声让血气方刚的大小伙子连连失眠，天天晚上瞪大眼睛朝天花板潜心念经。

　　听说，暗骑和机工是打战场打到一起的。两人在狼狱停船场没吵够，回了部队还天天指着鼻子对骂，闹得整个屋子都鸡犬不宁。吵架内容如复读机颠来倒去，不是你跳斩抢了我的人头就是你伏击带走了我的猎物，遣词造句都不带换。骂完了还经常动手，战士亲眼见到暗骑毫无风度地拽着机工的猫尾巴尖，机工更是露出尖爪在暗骑傲人的龙鳞上留下了不知多少条血印子。  
　　  
　　智力有限的战士死活也想不通，到底怎么打架才能打到床上去。  
　　  
　　天气太热，隔壁太吵，根本睡不着。战士郁闷地抄起枕头蒙住脸，恨不得把自己闷死了事。  
　　  
　　03  
　　  
　　讲到这里大家可能要提问，战士明明和骑士顺利陷入热恋，现在不正该是干柴烈火夜夜笙歌的时候吗？  
　　  
　　不得不说，战士和骑士的恋爱进展的确是慢了点，慢到接个吻都是千载难逢，还只是蹭蹭嘴皮子那种，更进一步的亲昵更是想都不要想。  
　　  
　　有一次，战士鼓起勇气提出去骑士房间过夜，为了不被拒绝他甚至狠下心，扬起斧头把自己的床铺劈成了两半。那晚，战士如愿以偿抱着枕头敲开了骑士的房门，笑得春光灿烂。他正想着今晚终于可以开荤，愣是忘了骑士是个实打实的死脑筋粗神经。明明男朋友来过夜却不识时务从柜子里拿出一床被子，铺在地上并自觉地钻了进去，闭眼前还不忘说句晚安，留战士一人抱着枕头在床上黯然伤神。  
　　  
　　面对隔天清晨战士的满腹怨言，骑士陷入沉思，眉宇间全是不解：“你不只是需要借宿过个夜吗？难道应该让你睡地板比较好？”  
　　  
　　话落，战士气得差点当场咬舌自尽。  
　　  
　　在消沉反思了整三天后战士看了看镜子里胡子拉碴的脸和浓郁的黑眼圈，终于发现到了不对劲的地方。现在这状况与其说是在和骑士交往，不如说变成了他的全方位改造大会。手没拉过几次个人卫生倒是被管的挺严，房间内独处抱都没抱上先检查墙角长没长蛛网，长期盘踞在战士房间内的霉菌在骑士的监督下被悉数赶走，脏衣服也再也没隔过夜。  
　　  
　　他好几次妄图行使男友权利，也不过分，都是搂搂抱抱牵个手之类的低级权限。但最后都被骑士神圣领域般无懈可击的迟钝情商降服，屡战屡败。  
　　  
　　这样下去哪行啊，一点谈恋爱的样子都没有！战士急得跳脚，明明都交往了为什么连手都不牵，明明确认感情了为什么不亲个嘴，明明都成年了为什么不做成年人该做的事！  
　　  
　　战士的拼死抵抗并未引起骑士的重视，他总是敷衍至极地点头。“好的”“知道了”“我了解了”三大秘技挨个出招，完事后依旧我行我素，轻吻战士侧脸的模样像极了在安抚一只暴躁的小狗。  
　　  
　　04

　　气消了脑子也冷静了，情绪落入低谷的战士蹲坐在地上，低头盯着自己尚未派上用处的可怜胯下自言自语道：“到底怎样做才能有恋爱的感觉呢？”  
　　  
　　虽然他的胯下不会说话，但是别人会啊。尤其暗黑骑士，明明平时沉默寡言不苟言笑酷到不行，给战士火上浇油的时候谁都没他能说。正当战士情绪低落时房门被人一脚踹开，不速之客看都没看战士径直走到墙边，甩手拖出椅子，不顾房主的脸色也就算了还特别嚣张得架腿而坐，唬人的猩红双眼戏谑地盯着战士，视线里满是轻视与嘲弄，盯得他浑身发毛。  
　　  
　　“谁让你进来了！”战士急忙站起来抡起拳头，准备暴力送客。  
　　  
　　“我是看在同行的份上才来帮你的，不领情的话我走了。”说完暗骑起身就要走，果不其然战士立刻收起拳头，不情不愿地撇嘴做了个请坐的手势。暗黑骑士看在眼里爽在心里，满意地点头后重新坐回椅子上：“说起有恋人的健康男人最应该做的事，第一睡觉，第二交尾，除此之外都是多余。一般人可能会和你说不论如何先约会，那都是浪费时间，干什么都不如干一次。”  
　　  
　　战士似懂非懂地点头又摇头，心内更是疑惑不定。暗骑见状走上来拍了拍他的肩膀，凑在他耳边发出魔鬼的呢喃：“信我没错的，我可是过来人。”自信满满的过来人刚咧咧嘴还没笑出声，笑容就随着一声枪响凝固在嘴角，时间停滞半秒后脸朝下笔直摔在了地上，倒地瞬间地板传来了一声清脆的咔嚓声，战士想不是地板又裂了就是暗黑骑士的鼻梁骨断了。  
　　  
　　枪声来自窗户的方向，战士低头看了看倒在地上没了气息的暗骑，打了个寒噤，望向窗口的视线都在打颤。  
　　  
　　最初映入视线的是一对竖起的橘棕色猫耳和一杆金属制的火枪，机工士的身高实在是有点遗憾，只能勉强露出上半截面孔。不过猫魅族天性身手敏捷，个头矮小也不妨碍他轻轻一跃就越过窗户，稳稳落在战士房间里。进屋后他二话不说直接走到暗骑身边，毫不客气地抬脚踢在他已经没了动静的身体上，散发着火药气息的火枪被他扛在肩头，显然暗骑的突然倒地和他脱不了关系。  
　　  
　　“我劝你不要听他的，除非你想和你的宝贝骑士分手。”机工士坐在暗骑毫无响应的身体上，仿佛垫在屁股下面的只是一个更加蓬松的坐垫。“贪图快速进展很可能事与愿违，尤其是骑士一看就是慢条斯理按部就班的类型，你不走个程序直接往床上抱他能接受才怪。”  
　　  
　　机工士与暗黑骑士不同，表情严肃正经，声音平稳真诚，分析精准可信，没有讪笑与打趣。短短一番话就让不知所措的战士恍然大悟，时隔许久终于发现了问题的根本。他和骑士同吃同住多年，迷宫狩猎挖宝形影不离，相处模式基本定型，直接导致交往后也毫无转变，依旧重复着同样的事情。  
　　  
　　好心的机工叹了口气，拍了拍战士的肩膀：“首先去约会吧，约会三次见分晓是恋爱常识。”  
　　  
　　战士陷入沉默，他常年沉迷精进斧术，根本无心玩乐。他可以把所知的一切都讲出来，背后巨斧上每一道刮伤的故事，背后棕褐色疤痕的传奇，在深山老林歇息的巨兽，冰封于永冻寒冰中的宝藏......每一个故事都是战斗的颂歌，也是冒险者为了生存而奋斗的功勋。光是孩提时代独自进山讨伐兽王就足够他绘声绘色讲一整夜，甚至可以提起斧头实地表演，可惜满是血腥与泥土的故事可不能当成约会题材。  
　　  
　　他思来想去，只好用苦笑与摇头回应机工士的提议。  
　　  
　　既然自己没经验，那就虚心求教。战士最为耀眼的美德莫过于憨厚与诚恳，从不吝于低头向他人求教。“那你和暗骑最早是在哪约会才在一起的？”  
　　  
　　问题抛出来后机工立刻挪开视线，支支吾吾半天才挤出来几个词：“在、在尘封秘岩，的，一块石文柱后面。我和暗骑两个人，留下来守着它不被敌人占领。但是等待实在是太无聊了，暗骑、暗骑说那我们来做点有趣的事吧，于是就......”  
　　  
　　“就？”  
　　  
　　“他、他就把舌头直接塞到我嘴里了啊！这个不知廉耻的混蛋！”突然暴怒的机工士原地起跳，面红耳赤，连尾巴尖的一撮白毛都直挺挺地立了起来。  
　　  
　　机工士拖着暗骑离去时战士挥了挥手。一是欢送两人终于离开了自己的房间，二是在心里默默决定不再与机工谈论约会这种敏感话题。  
　　  
　　05  
　　  
　　除了他俩，部队里成双入对的多得是，学习约会经验还不是信手拈来。永不言败的战士给自己打气。  
　　  
　　他脱下重铠换上朴素长袍，鼻梁上架着学者淘汰的过气眼镜框，手握纸笔，虔诚地敲开了白魔法师的闺房。  
　　  
　　优雅迷人的白魔法师面对战士的提问眼睛都弯成了月牙：“约会的话果然还是去吃点好吃的吧，你看学者那种野丫头遇到好吃的还不是乖乖正坐。对了，我推荐利姆萨·罗敏萨的俾斯麦餐厅哦，那里的葡萄酒很美味甜点也很精致，很适合营造浪漫气氛的。”  
　　  
　　吃饭、喝点小酒。  
　　  
　　战士连连点头，提笔在记录本上刷刷划拉个不停。  
　　  
　　06  
　　  
　　对了，白魔推荐的哪家餐厅来着？离出门约会还有不到十分钟，战士的大脑已经因为紧张变得凌乱不堪。他晃晃脑子里的浆糊，永远系不规矩的温莎结提醒他现在可不是分心的时候。  
　　  
　　算了，去哪不一样，料理好吃酒好喝不就得了。战士心想，一把拽掉死活系不好的领带，临走前还随手解开了衬衣最上面的纽扣，露出一片小麦色的脖颈与若隐若现的锁骨。  
　　  
　随机应变，自由洒脱才是阿巴拉提亚第一战士的作风。  
　　  
　　事实证明战士就算做了笔记也于事无补。当他与骑士一同站在水晶前准备传送时，依旧回忆不起白魔提到的餐厅名，只隐约回忆起了俾斯麦三个字。自然，他豆子大的脑细胞立刻与栖息于故乡阿巴拉提亚云海间的鲸鱼形庞然大物联系到了一起。  
　　  
　　战士很伤脑筋，印象中那只巨型蛮神已经随着光之战士的一记苍天龙炎在云海间化作以太碎片没了踪迹。云海附近除了蛮族就是开阔地，哪来的美食美酒，看来认真如白魔难免也是要开玩笑。不过重点在吃饭，光这点事战士还是能应付得来，他美滋滋地触摸水晶，将传送目的地定为了中萨纳兰。  
　　  
　　生活在艾欧泽亚有一个地方不可以不去，就是那些隐藏在各地小巷尽头处的小酒馆。那里是异域神话中的阿里巴巴洞府，你永远想象不到那扇潦草画着酒神行乐饮酒图的破木头门后面有什么在等着你。  
　　  
　　战士经常关顾的酒馆就是这无数破旧门脸最破的一个。就在中萨纳兰黑尘驿站不远的山崖地下，门口挂着的木牌子已经被萨纳兰的沙尘暴磨得看不清字，桌上地下无不蒙着一层黄沙。盛酒的杯子格外另类，下半部总是狡猾地窄下去，缩进去，直到汇聚在杯底成了一个连蚂蚁都挤不进去的尖顶，而年久失修的宽宽窗缝又足够能让一个为富不仁的富商通过而不必擦伤肥胖的两肋。实际上除了嗖嗖的沙尘暴和这一群无处宣泄精力的佣兵，海德林的造物哪一样都不屑于往里来。房顶快要塌下去了，露出来雉堞一样参差不齐的一溜儿椽子，淋雨后又风蚀，半腐蚀后好像僵尸龇出来的一排七扭八弯的烂牙，个子高点儿的人站起来就能在房顶上把脑袋都撞进肚子里去。  
　　  
　　酒店的老板和战士认识，好像是旧相识，见他进门就热情地招呼。“这次竟然不是自己来的。”老板拿出两个杯子放在桌上：“这位莫非就是你之前提到过的？”说着，老板还边挤眉弄眼边偷偷竖了个小拇指。话音刚落，整个酒馆的客人都聚到战士身边，将他和骑士前后围住，好奇的眼神仿佛在看加隆德新推出的武器。  
　　  
　　“这莫非是那个？”  
　　  
　　“不用莫非，肯定是那个。”  
　　  
　　佣兵们窃窃私语，看向战士的视线里满是羡慕与敬佩。战士莫名其妙地皱眉，琢磨了半天也回不过味。好心的店老板笑够了，倒了杯果汁摆到战士面前，言语中充满关怀：“今天当着相好的面就别喝了，再像以前那样可是要被看笑话咯。”  
　　  
　　“看什么笑话？我闹过笑话吗？”战士向来光明磊落，从不怕人背后笑话。  
　　  
　　“那我问你，你每次喝完酒有回家的记忆吗？”  
　　  
　　听他这么说战士不再说话，他思前想后也想不起从酒馆出门回家的经过，进门，坐下，喝酒，下一个瞬间就是早上起床。一向认为自己酒量无人能及的战士默默低下头，不再接话。  
　　  
　　周边人群闹得越来越欢，非自愿成为话题中心的骑士找了个破绽脱身而出，凑到战士耳边轻声问道：“我明明是第一次来，这些人怎么连我有什么颜色的袜子都摸清了？”  
　　  
　　战士听罢一愣，不祥的预感油然而生，他犹豫再三后还是选择萎靡地摇头，尽可能撇清关系。  
　　  
　　“可不光是袜子，多亏了战士，我们可是连你的英骑短裤穿什么尺寸都知道的一清二楚嘞！”  
　　  
　　话题中心的骑士无动于衷，反而津津有味地加入讨论。“你们还知道些什么？”  
　　  
　　“还知道小哥你晚上一定要11点前睡觉，吃饭从最讨厌的食物吃起，裁缝满级，袜子破了总要打补丁，犯困的时候会用右手捂嘴打哈欠，左边口袋和姑娘似得装着手帕，还有侧腰和锁骨上有两个不大点的黑痦子！”在座的佣兵、冒险者、服务生同时爆发出欢笑，掰着手指细数骑士不为人知的秘密。  
　　  
　　“没想到你竟然观察我观察的那么仔细，真是了不得。”音节一个一个往外蹦，简直像在往嘴外边吐豆子，骑士皮笑肉不笑，眯眼看向战士的模样有着说不出来的恐怖。  
　　  
　　此时的战士已是百口莫辩，笨嘴拙舌如他只能当哑巴。在骑士混杂着责备与无奈的注视与同伴的嬉笑声中他决定放弃思考一醉方休，大手一挥，几个金币坠入店主手里。他咬咬牙心一横，顾不上后果也管不起结局，抬高嗓门就是嚷：“把你家劲儿最大的酒给我倒上！”  
　　  
　　当天晚上，战士犯下了人生最大的错误之一。搭在骑士肩膀上的时候他已经后悔莫及，丢人程度仅次于他小时候不学铁壁就跑到迷宫里和长须豹决斗。  
　　  
　　07  
　　  
　　“说实话，我觉得选择晚饭约会从整体上就已是战术性失误。你看看你这样一个原始人，穿西装打领带去高档场所正坐一晚上你能行吗？还不能嬉笑吵闹，而且也不能用把叉子当勺子用。”  
　　  
　　战士第二个请教的是部队里勾肩搭背的好哥们，兼恋爱经验作为丰富的龙骑士。伊修加德出身的高贵枪兵意外得与他交往甚好，只要没特殊情况基本随叫随到，经常能看到战士龙骑双人组扛着斧头背着长枪在魔物中穿梭，这可能和一首战斗连祷脱不了关系。就算是一向处事冷漠不愿多说话的龙骑也不会对朋友的终身大事放任不管，毫不吝啬得与战士一同分析起他的失败原因。  
　　  
　　“还是做些你擅长的事比较好。”  
　　  
　　“那就真的只能带着上山打猎当野人了。”战士垂头丧气，只怨自己见识短浅。  
　　  
　　“说起上山。”龙骑士在随身包裹里一通翻找，半晌后递给战士一个玻璃罐子，里面满是五颜六色的蚯蚓昆虫。“你要不要带骑士去钓钓鱼，在山里你比较熟悉，深山里不会有人打扰，也是个安静的差事，你俩完全可以好好聊天促进感情。”  
　　  
　　“钓鱼啊，我自己也只知皮毛而已。”战士望着在玻璃器皿中扭曲挣扎的昆虫阵阵反胃。  
　　  
　　龙骑士的白眼在头盔后面都那么明显：“谁让你钓鱼专精了，要的是气氛，小树林里宣泄下恋爱的热情也不是什么坏事。”

　　“野外到晚上可有点冷，你记得准备张厚毯子，记住一张就行。”龙骑士还不忘贴心地嘱咐恋爱小技巧，听得战士跃跃欲试。  
　　  
　　末了，龙骑士正准备拍拍战士肩膀鼓舞士气，不远处就传来一阵尖利的号响。桀骜不驯的龙骑士一个机灵，捂住耳朵就后跳出了窗户。紧随其后冲进屋内的诗人喘着粗气，举着喇叭逼问唯一在场的战士龙骑的去向。  
　　  
　　战士眨巴着眼睛，抬起手指了指窗户的方向。灵巧的诗人转身就跳出窗户，几秒后，战士如约地听到了好友的悲鸣与小号激情澎湃的咆哮。  
　　  
　　08  
　　  
　　战士不得不承认，龙骑士出的点子着实不错，这让他对出卖朋友的行径或多或少怀有愧疚。钻进黑衣森林战士就松了口气，脚底柔软如奶酪的落叶枯草，扑在鼻腔里的潮湿空气，虫啼鸟鸣，树影斑驳铺满大地。尽管气候与阿巴拉提亚山脉有着天差地别却已经足够令人满意，一切的一切都如此熟悉，正是他幼年时最喜爱的游乐场所。  
　　  
　　他手把手教骑士搭帐篷，从未经历过风餐露宿的骑士难得笨拙到引人怜爱，失败多次才成功把帐篷的铁钉打进松软的土地里。放下行囊，两人开始沿着溪流向水源的尽头前行。泥土实在太厚，叶子也腐烂发软，骑士只觉得自己每一步都像是踩在没成熟的奶酪里，抬脚落脚都花了很多精力。就在他与泥土搏斗时，战士已经走出很远，当他注意到落后的恋人时急忙转身，小跑上来两手一抬就把他背在了背后。  
　　  
　　“我忘记和你说了。”他满怀歉意地笑了笑：“来这种地方可不能穿金属护腿，累得很。”  
　　  
　　骑士低头，看到自己擦得雪白的铠靴已经占满了污泥。他连忙示意战士停下，从他背后跳下后立刻把沉甸甸的金属铠甲和披风脱了个干净，全身上下只剩蓝白相间的衬里与七分裤。他挽起袖子擦擦汗，将脱下的装备一并塞进背包里。骑士赤着脚，柔软的脚心落在泥土上说不出来的舒爽：“怎样，这样轻快多了吧？”  
　　  
　　望着他的笑脸与裸露的小腿小臂，战士心头没由来的紧张。于是他支吾着，眼睛从左边的橡树转移到右边的薰衣草从上。一跺脚，颇有点破釜沉舟的味道：“骑士，我说我们是不是可以牵......”手字还没说出来，他的手心就已经被握紧，温暖沿着皮肤迅速传递。骑士死死拽着他的手，力气大到惊人，手掌又疼又烫。  
　　  
　　他刚回握，骑士就迈开步伐开始奔跑。“快点。”他说：“看那边。”  
　　  
　　战士听从了恋人的命令，他沿着林间小道向前张望，眯着眼睛才在繁盛的枝叶间窥探到河流源头的影子。涓涓细流的尽头是连绵起伏的低矮青山，暗绿的山巅一直绵延到地平线尽头，无尽的绿色之间一条银蓝色的带子垂直而下，伴着日光一同落入山峰间的湖泊中。  
　　  
　　沿着湖畔溜达半圈后战士点点头：“这里就挺好，看来能钓上不少。”  
　　  
　　骑士听到后把行囊扔到阴影处，干脆地找了块石头坐下，往旁边挪出一个位置。战士擦擦鼻子，左右看了看才意识到整个树林现在只有他和骑士两个人，于是连忙跑过去挨着骑士坐好。他还偷偷往他身边贴得更近了一些，一只路过的瓢虫急忙绕过他的指关节落荒而逃。  
　　  
　　“你要不要把鱼竿拿出来？”  
　　  
　　如果不是骑士提醒，战士怕是能贴着他坐一整天。他急忙打开背包，手忙脚乱地往外掏东西。他的背包还能称为背包的话，那可真能说得上“价值连城”。做任务给的亚拉戈白金币，各色的药瓶儿，帝国杂兵掉的眼罩，烟花，动物的软皮， 克拉卡萝卜种子，无暇白染剂，拉巴纳斯塔古钱币，不知道哪个年代的神典石，还有可疑到连战士自己都忘了是什么用处的纸盒子。努力半天后他终于从背包侧面的口袋里掏出渔具和鱼饵，连带着拽出来的还有一卷已经被压烂的婚礼请柬。

　　一言不发的骑士低头仔细打量他那色彩斑斓的行囊，战士本以为会挨骂，没料到却被接走了手里已经过期的婚礼请柬。骑士摊平信纸，仔细看着上面的字：“这已经是去年的事了，这个名字，我记得是以前经常给你修装备的那位老先生。”  
　　  
　　“什么？那个糟老头竟然有人要？”战士大吃一惊，以至于没挂鱼饵就甩了杆。  
　　  
　　“何止婚了，估计现在孩子都有了吧。”骑士白了他一眼，小心地把请柬折好递回来：“上面有地址，虽然迟了一年但你还是去写封信吧。”说完他把鱼竿收回来，从玻璃瓶里揪出一条积极逃生的蚯蚓挂在了鱼钩上。扑通一声，鱼钩带着拼死挣扎的小虫落入湖面，溅起一片涟漪。  
　　  
　　怎么还真的钓起鱼来了！回过神的战士发现骑士已经立了一排鱼竿，而他本人正津津有味地坐在岸边盯着水塘了的一串鱼漂。  
　　  
　　也不知哪根筋打错了，战士悄悄挪了挪屁股将身体紧贴在骑士身上，嘴唇凑到耳边，他的鼻尖甚至已经蹭到了骑士的侧脸。骑士的侧颜在阳光照射下模糊了轮廓，只剩下一线浅金色的侧像。嘴唇是淡淡的橘粉，仿佛那就是亲吻的具象化。  
　　  
　　“骑士。”他轻声呼唤，像是怕惊扰到池塘里的鱼儿一样。  
　　  
　　“嗯？”  
　　  
　　毫无防备的骑士一扭脸，双唇精准地擦过战士的嘴角。那瞬间，战士只觉得自己胸腔里的器官跳得飞快，扑通扑通扑通，随时都要跳出躯体，朝着林道尽头狂奔而去。紧张，兴奋，羞涩，无数的情绪拥挤着他的胸膛发出嘈杂的叫嚷，每一个声音都在催促着他抓紧机会。  
　　  
　　他像猎到野兔的雄鹰一样抓住骑士的肩膀，树叶落在他们头顶，灌木划过他的额头，他什么都顾不上只是死死拧着骑士的肩膀，气势汹汹地把嘴唇压了上去。他的吻技毫无进步，蹩脚到极致，粗鲁、莽撞、狂野、如同原始大地一般朴素。骑士眨眨眼，顺从地迎上去。  
　　  
　　就这样安静地吻了一阵，直到山风卷着薰衣草的香气钻进鼻腔才分开。战士放下气喘吁吁的骑士，但手并没有从对方的肩膀和手腕上松开。他身体前倾凑上去，像动物一样用鼻尖蹭了蹭骑士的后颈，浓密细碎的前发摩擦在上面痒痒的。他压着嗓子，低沉的声音好听到让人心动，里面塞满被主人努力压抑下去的冲动与隐忍：“那个，我们，是不是可以......”  
　　  
　　“可以什么？”  
　　  
　　正在战士思考如何文雅而礼貌地提出上床的空档，鱼漂不合时宜地上蹿下跳，水面下的波动激起层叠水花，看来是条大鱼。前一秒还耐心等待恋人说话的骑士猛地起身，两步就跨到有了动静的鱼竿边上。

　　被晾在原地的战士呷呷嘴，堂堂七尺男儿输给了一条鱼，他觉得这辈子从没有如此挫败。  
　　  
　　毫无自觉的骑士手忙脚乱地收着线，但线那头的鱼怎么也不见出水，他急忙呼救：“战士战士！你快来帮忙！”  
　　  
　　“来啦来啦！”听到呼唤战士重新打起精神，屁颠屁颠地奔到湖边：“哎你收线别那么急，对，慢慢来。唉你怎么放生了，这可是鱼王杆！”  
　　  
　　结果直到落日，他俩都没闲下来。累到直不起腰的战士瞧着那一轮夕阳慢吞吞地往下落着，温暖的红色落在他的手上，骑士正在不远处收杆，身后的空地上摆满了今天的战利品。也不知怎得池塘里的鱼不顾生命安全上赶着咬钩，仿佛就是死也不许情侣在他们地界上腻歪在一起似得。  
　　  
　　做完最后整理工作的骑士回到他身边，搓了搓被湖水浸红的手指：“天有点冷了，你有带毯子吗？”

　　话音落地的瞬间，战士腰也不酸了背也不疼了。他猛地跳起来从包裹里掏出预备好的毛毯，当然，只有一条。  
　　  
　　“谢谢。”骑士接过毛毯，抖开后抬起头，朝衣着清凉的战士招招手：“你也一起来啊。”  
　　  
　　动身钻进毯子时战士喜形于色，差点就暴露了这个提前设计好的小圈套。他一边奋力掩盖自己异常的喜悦，一边在心里暗暗决定回去后一定要真心实意地向龙骑士道个歉。  
　　　　  
　　不管怎样两个大男人共用一块毛毯还是太拥挤，不仅没有余裕活动胳膊，还要紧贴在一起才能勉强盖住全身。但骑士似乎毫不在意，更没有责备战士为何粗心到不准备两张毛毯。他很享受的将整个身子缩在毛料里，背后靠着树干，借着火光读着一本没写名字的小说。整个人都缩在毯子里的战士正靠在骑士肩上昏昏欲睡，眯起的眼皮里目光涣散。他们四只赤足紧密叠在一起，一团篝火烤的两人脚心热乎乎的。  
　　  
　　接下来几天怕是只有鱼肉吃了。盯着堆成山的战利品，战士心里一阵惆怅。  
　　  
　　恍惚间战士呷了呷嘴。梦里所有树上都挂满了果仁蜜饼和苹果卷，奶茶河里游着肚子里填满炖猪肉和煎牛肝菌、并自觉用喙往自己身上涂奶油的的烤全渡渡鸟。没人在耳边唠叨营养均衡和热量过剩，在梦里，他能吃蓝带肉排吃到饱！  
　　  
　　09  
　　  
　　隔天，外出野营的两个人带着一身鱼腥味和两个桶新鲜食材满载而归。暗黑骑士看了看死鱼的眼睛，又看了看战士只顾着傻笑的脸，最后看了看骑士挺直的腰身。绕开欢腾的人群走到他身边，低声密语里带着嘲笑。  
　　  
　　“看来还是没上成本垒。”  
　　  
　　战士瞬间失却了平衡，笑容凝固，栽倒在欢声笑语的黑暗汪洋之中。 

　　10  
　　  
　　眼看就是第三次约会了，战士甚至连可以商量的对象都没有。他绝望地瘫坐在部队沙发上，双目无神，一副生无可恋的惨样。  
　　  
　　还好关键时刻，刚进部队的武士小弟贴心地塞他两张往返船票。  
　　  
　　目的地，黄金港，神秘的东方大地，时下最新潮的旅游地。  
　　  
　　黄金港出身的年轻武士染着一头低俗金毛，打着耳洞，与东方传统意义上深沉内敛的剑士一点边都不沾。他走路连蹦带跳，嬉皮笑脸，向战士行了个不合格的东方礼，说话抑扬顿挫得像个三流说唱歌手：“满意的话就麻烦前辈下次抗怪多砍两刀寒风斩哈。”

　　11

　　按船票日期检票，登船。两个位置正好并排靠窗，不受干扰，视野极佳，看来武士真没少花心思。不过战士心思可不在窗外的海景上，他本想趁着路途遥远和骑士腻歪腻歪，结果对方根本没这个意思。  
　　  
　　“我这还是第二次去黄金港，第一次还是执行任务的时候。”骑士掩不住情绪，迫不及待地坐在靠窗的位置上：“不过我不太习惯坐船，偶尔有觉得头晕。”  
　　  
　　战士嘴上安慰心里已经开始打起小算盘。他想象了一下，晕了船的骑士虚弱得扶着额头，最后不得不靠在战士肩头才能休息，那可真是妙得不行。结果他一个兴奋忘了自己也晕船，船刚驶出港口就开始头晕脑胀，胃里翻江倒海，扑到对方臂弯里的反而成了他自己。看他的脸都憋成了菜色，骑士不免担忧起来，还贴心地递给发晕的他一张纸巾。  
　　  
　　“不舒服的话要不要去医务室找点晕船药？”  
　　  
　　骑士，一位沉着冷静，自持自省，永远无懈可击的男人，就算晕船也只是脸色有点发白，说话都不带走音走路不带转弯。反观战士，狼狈，不懈一击，想站稳都难。  
　　  
　　强烈的反差让战士沮丧地差点哭出来。  
　　  
　　船舶到岗，战士步履蹒跚地挪步，脚踩在大地的瞬间恶心反胃的感觉一扫而光。果然就像祖先说的那样，战士的生命来源于土地，最原始的大地才是他们力量的源泉。对他来说船舶和飞艇都是邪道，是魔鬼的交通工具，什么都没有走路来得安心安宁。  
　　  
　　自打光之战士强势踢开东方之地的大门那一刻起，黄金港就作为新晋旅游地火遍了艾欧泽亚。无奈路途实在过于遥远，费用也相对高昂，城里的游人并不如预料中那么多，足够热闹却不至嘈杂。身体恢复后战士立刻来了精神，看哪都新鲜，迫不及待地扔下行李，拉着骑士到处观光。他一双眼睛忙得到处乱转，应接不暇。这也怪不得他，屋檐，服饰，就连城中央的大水晶都嵌在红木里，全是艾欧泽亚见不到的新鲜事物，如果不是骑士及时拦住他怕是要沿着潮风亭的房檐一路跳到楼顶。  
　　  
　　不过两人身上的衣服实在是与环境有些许格格不入，一眼放去路人全是轻便布衣，只有他俩还穿着复杂。骑士急忙找到当地的时装店，花不了多少钱就买了两身东方风短上衣。这种名为浴衣的服装穿脱都格外简单，轻便容易活动，据店员说在旅行者间饱受好评，不管是自穿还是送礼都实属佳品。  
　　  
　　换好衣服的战士悄悄瞟了眼骑士。他也已经准备妥当，上身一件青蓝色浴衣，白色海浪跃于衣摆之上，赤红内衬若隐若现；下身黑色长袴直到脚踝。最重要的是，这种东方服饰在胸口的设计异常大胆，大片大片洁白胸膛裸露在外，毫无遮掩，一览无遗 。保守的骑士平时基本都是长袖高领恨不得把自己裹成粽子，难得的高露出度让战士的视线有些不知道往哪搁。  
　　  
　　“这衣服穿起来真轻巧，正适合逛街游玩。”骑士挥了挥胳膊，伸展双臂的同时宽大的衣领不受控制地乱滑，战士确信自己从敞开的衣襟间窥到了他胸口前的凸起，一闪而过也已足够反复回味。  
　　  
　　“不错不错，很适合你。”战士镇定自若地频频点头，心里则大声赞美东方文明的深奥与美妙。  
　　  
　　两人沿街在外边溜达了一天，快乐的时间总是过得飞快，转眼间金红色的太阳就落到了半山腰，嫣红的夕阳撒满黄金港前的海湾。旅店的老板特意嘱咐一定要在黄昏结束前去望海泉泡个温泉，没有比悠闲地泡着温泉欣赏海上日落更能缓解疲劳的。骑士记得时间，在余晖最艳前与战士一同来到望海泉门口。  
　　  
　　温泉浴场里人并不多，很轻易便能找到一处安静的池子坐下。过高的水温蒸得骑士面红耳赤，几次都只是把小腿伸进热水，再往下就开始呲着牙摇头。耐热的战士笑嘻嘻地泡在水里看着恋人在水池边努力，看他怎也没有进展便灵机一动想到了个鬼点子。战士悄不声从水池里站起，猫着腰躲在阴影与衣架后绕到骑士身后，等他再次伸腿往水里探时，战士猛地从后面挑出来并架住他的肩膀。  
　　  
　　“做好准备！1、2、3！”他抬高嗓门，不给骑士任何反抗的机会，从外部施加力量将他干脆利落地按进水里。  
　　  
　　脖子以下完全没入热水的瞬间骑士发出了一声前所未闻的惊呼，用战士的话来形容就是如同扔进热水里的青蛙一样。被热水拂过的身体瞬间红透，殷红色一直染到他的脖颈与后耳廓，战士吞了吞口水，最后还是一个没忍住张嘴叼住了他的耳朵。  
　　  
　　“别、别乱碰。”被热水泡晕的骑士耷拉着眼皮，声音绵软，视线飘忽不定，瞳孔柔和得如同掺过水，从浓烈的深绿化为温婉的浅碧。  
　　  
　　那一个瞬间，战士能感觉到有一股澎湃的海潮从他身体内部涨上来，带动他的胸膛在急速地鼓动喘息。他低下头，骑士的嘴唇仍是干燥的，却在他的亲吻中迅速柔软和湿润了起来。  
　　  
　　他们到底还是忍住了，倒不是因为大庭广众朗朗乾坤，而是这趟旅行只有短短的一天，天都没黑就回房间实在是有点暴殄天物。战士可是拼了老命才说服了自己唇唇欲动的欲望根源，让它养精蓄锐到夜里再出来挥洒精力。  
　　  
　　洗完澡后两人开始逛夜市，肩并肩手拉手在街道上左瞅瞅右看看。黄金港的繁华无处可寻，花灯绚烂，衣衫缤纷，人如流水马如龙，武士，艺伎，游侠，空气中摇曳着酒香。明明太阳已经早已下山，城里却依旧像白天一样明亮，仿佛沾染了过多愉悦和妩媚的巨大漩涡。

　　走过一圈后两人站在一处垂柳的阴影下，头顶灯火辉煌，就连星空也显得黯淡无光。战士手里拿着个巨大的棉花糖，整张脸都埋在里面奋斗，连发梢都沾上了糖霜。  
　　  
　　“你怎么不能吃的更干净一些？”  
　　  
　　骑士的声音与一块巨大的阴影一同向他贴近，把战士整个人覆盖的严严实实。嘴角有着熟悉的温暖触觉，转瞬即逝，他还睁着眼睛呢就见骑士已经站回原处，吃到半截的棉花糖掉了一地。骑士的眼睛如同森林般深邃，嘴唇上还挂着糖丝停留的痕迹。舌尖舔过，砂糖的香甜在味蕾上绽放。  
   
　　战士只觉得天上所有的星星都落在他耳朵里，接二连三的爆炸。  
　　  
　　12  
　　  
　　“战士，战士，喂！”正在他沉醉于唇角的柔软触感时，骑士突然猛烈摇晃起他的肩膀。他神色紧张，绿色的眸子尖锐得如同狩猎中的雄狮：“你有没有听到什么声音？”  
　　  
　　“啊？”战士的思绪还在天上飘：“什么声音？星星炸了吗？”  
　　  
　　骑士不多废话，一耳光扇上去：“别做梦了，小金街那边好像出事了。”  
　　  
　　论行动速度，战士是比不过他的。训练有素的骑士扔下状况外的战士，转身就往小金街方向跑。没穿铠甲的他跑速飞快，等战士急急忙忙追上去时他已经冲破人群，站在了骚乱的中心。  
　　  
　　纷争的源头是盗贼组织，来之前战士也听说过黄金港治安并不完备，毕竟经贸圣地，多少强盗贼人都紧盯着商人们的钱袋子。他看着骑士攥着不知打哪捡来的半根扫帚，昂首挺胸站在了矛盾的最中心急得要命，但无奈人群越聚越多他怎么也挤不进去。

　　“在下银胄团护卫骑士，现要求你们放下手中武器立刻离开黄金港。”骑士毫无胆怯，绿莹莹的眸子里充盈着勇气与无畏。  
　　  
　　盗贼团当然没把他放在眼里。远在黄金港的他们哪听说过乌尔达哈银胄团，而且骑士身穿石井衣襟，连武器都只是不起眼的木头棍，又怎能让人敬畏。几个强盗嘻哈大笑，根本没把这个金毛小子当回事，边笑边手持小刀往骑士面前冲。面对刀刃的威胁他从容依旧，第一个冲上去的强盗还没挨到他就被击飞出去两米远，而骑士才只是抬了抬脚。  
　　  
　　直到这时强盗们才知道面前这人并不如看上去那般好对付，几个人开始有序进攻，一左一右一前一后从四面袭来。骑士眉头微皱，他并没有盾牌保护，多方面的攻击很难全部抗下。骑士本能地抬手格挡，思考尚未结束，咚的一声，那人已经和小刀一起飞了出去。声波的剧烈晃动震耳欲聋，强迫所有人都将视线转移到了声音的制造者战士身上。  
　　  
　　姗姗来迟的战士双手抓着一个半人高的落地灯，摆出随时准备战斗的姿势。从路旁商人抓狂的表情和地面的裂痕判断，他估计是靠蛮力直接把灯从店门口拔了出来。灯泡已经在刚才的猛攻中光荣牺牲，只剩木制灯柱还坚挺着没有报废，脆弱的木杆也不知能否撑住他全力打出来的裂石飞环。  
　　  
　　“我来晚了。”他把灯柱扛在肩膀上，与骑士背对背而立：“有我在，已经没事了。”

　　挤入战局前战士对着骑士做了个大大的鬼脸，仿佛眼前的港口强盗只是家门口随处可见的曼德拉般不值一提。四目相对的时候，骑士竟没由来得忆起与战士初次相遇的瞬间。  
　　  
　　13  
　　  
　　沉稳，内敛，矜持，彬彬有礼，可靠的身影与永不倒下的盾。骑士的强大不在于力量，不在于武力，而是不动声色的守护。  
　　  
　　从持起剑盾的时刻起，骑士就被年长的前辈灌输了这些所谓的骑士精神。年幼时的他便已是一副认真模样，坚定地点头表示必定谨记于心，并将其印刻在浅蓝色的灵魂水晶上，久而久之融入血液，化作了他性格的一部分，也就成就了现在的骑士。

　　就在少年立志成为一名坚盾骑士的当天，他在拉诺西亚的田间偶然看到一位扛着斧头的孩子。那人年龄似乎与他相仿，隆起的肱二头肌也无法掩盖他稚嫩的脸庞。他手握一把与身高相当的巨斧，正与田野间的野牛打得难舍难分。  
　　  
　　他脸上洋溢着不经人事少年才有着的笑容，飞扬跋扈，阳光倾倒洒满全身，他浑身都在发光。最后，那位小战士没并没有成功打断蛮牛的弯角，却一斧砍裂了骑士的心脏，热烈的狂风瞬间席卷全身。当时的骑士甚至没有勇气接近，更耻于与他交换名字。但是那名小战士挥舞巨斧向野牛发起狂妄冲锋的身影，与他那闪着璀璨金光的棕色双瞳却永远印在了骑士幼小的灵魂里。  
　　  
　　他想，任何一见钟情的画面一定都是那样的。心脏疯狂跳动，几乎突破肉体冲到外面，带着纯粹的爱跳进心上人的手中。骑士双手按在那颗癫狂的心脏之上，清晰认识到自己已经无可救药的爱上了这位不知名的少年。  
　　  
　　两人真正结为伙伴已是数年之后的事。骑士望着战士的脸庞，发现那笑容竟与童年的记忆一般无二，他的心脏再次无可抑制地欢呼起来。然而，长久的相处让骑士对战士的感情逐渐麻痹，对他而言战士已如同腰间的佩剑，可靠而亲密。他已经习惯了与战士彼此相伴相随的感觉，关心已成习惯，献出爱意更是天经地义，无需言语，以至于他的精神状态直接越过热恋进入细水长流的温存。  
　　  
　　他对他的炙热爱情并未消失，只是在不知不觉中溶于日常这杯无色无味的白水中，化作温婉平淡的亲情，无处寻觅。  
　　  
　　正式交往之后，骑士很快便发觉了战士的不寻常之处。他频繁地提出约会，不论是憋得通红的脸蛋还是吞吞吐吐的言谈，他都能感受到战士正在尝试将心底的爱噫变为言语与行动，去说去表达。骑士看在眼中，暖在心里，嘴上却选择了缄默。他无法否认自己心底微小的不安与恐惧，害怕这种令他感到极度舒适的亲情消失不见，热烈的情爱取而代之，正是耻于说爱的骑士最为棘手的感情。

　　之所以选择逃避，是因为骑士对这份感情也有着无法解答的迷茫。这听起来极为滑稽，但却是真的。他熟悉对方身体每一寸皮肤，嘴角上扬的弧度，后槽牙的虫蛀，眉毛上一块疤痕，手心的厚茧，腕部凸起的骨头关节，贴过来的时候汗水和身体混合的香味。但倘若你问起他爱着对方什么，又是为何从孩童起便已坠入爱河时，他竟犹犹豫豫，惊慌失措，无从回答。  
   
　　现在想想，大概就是因为他的视线吧。  
   
　　骑士望着战士，他棕色的眼睛正在燃烧，仿佛里面塞满了尘世间的繁盛烟火。他的模样与记忆中的少年剪影互相重叠，融合，最终成为骑士灵魂中永不磨灭的金黄。

　　虚伪的假面终有败露的一天，再坚硬的寒冰也无法抵御住爱情灼热的温度。他意识到自己正疯狂爱着眼前的人，爱到把自己全然的信赖与性命交予在这个人手里，义无反顾。迷茫与恐惧不复存在，他的心脏挣脱枷锁，时隔多年再次疯狂跳动起来。  
　　  
　　此时此刻，骑士只想扔下手中的破木棍，张开双臂抱紧战士的胸膛，亲吻他的唇角，抱住他的脖子，凑在他耳边用最大的声音喊出心底浓烈的情感。

　　这正是骑士所能想到的，最为惊心动魄的告白。  
　　  
　　14  
　　  
　　就算是两人合作，要把一群穷凶恶极的贼人打倒在地还是花了不少功夫。挥拳击倒最后一个人的时候血液溅在战士的脸上，这才将他从酣战中唤醒。他摇摇晃晃四处张望才发觉夜色已晚，人群也逐渐退散，不远处人声鼎沸，哨声刺耳，想必是黄金港的安保人员终于来了。赤城组这些人赶来现场慢得不行，做笔录倒是认真严谨，扣着战士骑士两个无辜群众一通乱问，放他们出去时已是午夜，连潮风亭底下的酒馆都关了张，暗夜里只有橘红的路灯还在为晚归游人照亮归途。  
　　  
　　战士看了看时间，委委屈屈地垂下手。骑士心里一软，主动牵起他的手：“走吧，回去了。”

　　“可是好好的晚上就泡汤了......”战士委屈得像一个犯错的孩子。

　　“难道现在你还想去玩？”  
　　  
　　战士垂下头，不敢开口。  
　　  
　　“对了，明天回艾欧泽亚的船是什么时候？”骑士突然没由来地询问。  
　　  
　　“好像是下午。”  
　　  
　　“那这不是还有很长时间吗。”  
　　  
　　对话停歇的瞬间一股烫到灼人的气息扑到战士脸上，柔软的舌尖随着呼吸一同滑进他的嘴里，口腔瞬间被属于骑士的阳光气息占满，连带着还有血、汗水和棉花糖的味道。骑士的舌头和他的心一样灵巧，不过一小会就将战士的大脑和嘴腔搅得一塌糊涂，氧气匮乏，大脑如同沉浸在一片模糊雾气中中。  
　　  
　　在这之前他们接过几次吻。但没有一次像这次一样，火热而滚烫，那温度像是能够燃烧战士的嘴唇。他被吻得头脑有些发烧，精神开始恍惚，嘴唇也麻得厉害。过了两分钟身边有人的说话声传来，他才缓慢地想起他们正站在黄金港人流量最密集的街道上。  
　　  
　　腻人的深吻让战士脑子里拉响了警报，刚想伸手拥抱骑士却一个转身从他怀里让了出去。  
　　  
　　“夜还很长，我想我们就算回去也还能找到些别的事情做。”  
　　  
　　在骑士甩头往住所方向走的时候战士可以清楚瞧见他衣领下面露出的皮肤，那里大约是被刚才的盗贼们伤到了，表层浅浅的一层粉红。

　　15  
　　  
　　回到客房后不知是谁先拉了灯绳，周边一暗下来两人就倒在了地板上。战士摸着黑伸手去解骑士的长袴扣子，扣子却怎么都弄不开，只好用力往下扯。他将撕扯下来的衣服全都塞到了骑士背后，以便让他能躺的更舒服些。年轻的恋人们就在这一堆沾满汗水与血污的针织物上伸展着身体，看上去像交融在暗色幕布上的两条河水。骑士的双腿修长，腹部坚实，皮肤光洁，脖颈与脸庞相交处没有一点赘肉，大臂上精妙的肌肉曲线宛如精雕细琢的艺术品。但战士此刻根本无心欣赏，他早已化身为贪婪的索取者，仅仅想要去拥抱，去触摸，去占有，试图在这具赤裸的身体上觅得快感的真迹。  
　　  
　　肌肤紧贴的时候战士感觉到身下之人的心跳，狂乱而无序，一点没有平常矜重的影子。他在细密的拥吻与亲密的抚摸中猛然发现，迫使一位平日循规蹈矩的正经人离开他所习惯的秩序本身就是一种杰出的暴力美学，粗鲁的野兽竟也是如此崇高的职业。  
　　  
　　他们在榻榻米地板上紧紧相拥，月光渐渐暗下去，忽闪的萤火虫飞进房间点亮黑暗。战士感觉自己此刻就像是深林中的一根分泌着汁液的树干，而骑士则是一只贪婪吸食蜜汁的百灵鸟。在一片漆黑中他在他身下挣扎扭动，一根特殊的纽带将他们连接起来，缠绵缱绻，难分难舍。他们沉默着在对方赤裸光滑的肌肤上探寻着秘密，不需要任何语言的干预，他们似乎生而为一体。骑士急促地喘息，拼命将呻吟压在喉咙里，战士在他微启的嘴唇上尝到了无上的甘甜，像一枚成熟已久等待采摘的水果。  
　　  
　　在欲望到达顶峰时骑士抬起腰搂住了战士的脖子，他将嘴唇凑在他耳边轻声呢喃，不知是在说我爱你，还是仅仅发出了一声甜腻的低吟。

　　战士没有听真切，但他不在乎。他只觉得意识在高飞，自己几乎要溺死在这满溢的幸福之中。

　　他们彼此间竟然怀着如此深沉的爱恋。  
　　  
　　16  
　　  
　　隔日上午，骑士难得赖了床。他趴在枕头上，任凭日上三杠也不愿动哪怕一根手指。战士看着他难受到皱眉的模样在心里后悔无比，责备自己昨晚怎么那么不小心，下次一定要更温柔些，绝对不能让他感到疼痛。  
　　  
　　他悄悄握紧了拳头在心里起誓，趴在床上的骑士仿佛发现了一样轻轻用手指碰了碰他青筋暴起的手背。  
　　  
　　骑士抬起眼帘，轻轻一笑：“没事，我只是没睡好。”  
　　  
　　“可是.......”  
　　  
　　“下午在船上我要再睡会，届时就拜托你把肩膀给我当枕头啦。”  
　　  
　　一想到马上就要乘船回到艾欧泽亚，回到大家一同生活的部队房和混蛋暗黑骑士做邻居战士就一阵萎靡。他深深地叹气，想到又要过无欲无求的日子就憋屈。没办法，他可不想给楼上楼下的朋友们搞现场直播，骑士诱人的声音是他的专属音乐，只能他一个人倾听。  
　　  
　　一直趴在床上的骑士像是想到了什么似得突然睁开眼，仰头眼巴巴看着坐在一旁伸懒腰的战士，望向恋人的一双明亮的翠绿眸子闪着期待：“战士，你有买房的想法吗？”  
　　  
　　战士没有犹豫。毕竟男朋友摆出这么一副可爱表情撒娇，他又怎么可能说一个不字，就算想也不会想一下。  
　　  
　　“我听说下个月有一片新的住宅区开放出售，我还有不少积蓄，如果你愿意的话我们可以一起搬出去。我是说，这样可以，更加自由一些，也不容易被打扰......”说到最后，骑士的声音已经小得几乎听不见，脸更是红透了半边天，暧昧的淡绯色一直延伸到耳朵根。  
　　  
　　等他说完话，战士已经激动地无法思考，只是不停歇地飞速点头，并激动地扑到床上将骑士紧紧抱住。至上的喜悦充满了战士的全身，幸福多到溢出，他的灵魂在狂欢，激烈的心跳让他头皮发麻。他拥紧骑士，将脸整个埋在他胸前大声回答：“我愿意！当然愿意！”  
　　  
　　“那就说定了，抢房子可就靠你了。”骑士满足地眯上眼，困倦袭来，他打了个哈欠，慵懒地拍了拍战士毛茸茸的脑袋。战士如同获得褒奖的大型犬一样，抬头凑过去舔吻恋人弯起的唇角。

　　疑虑与担忧已成为过去，这份爱从未如此刻这般真切而美满过。  
　　  
END


End file.
